Bach
by SakKim98
Summary: You have thirty minutes before she is shoved into a car along with the documents of your company and taken away to be finished off." He whispered in my ear. Colour drained from my face as the words lodged in my head. "If you want her, you'll have to hurry."


**Hello everyone! (Dodges projectiles)**

 **I got a PM regarding why I put up the Misakumi challenge. Well, part of it, as I had already answered, was because the idea had popped up when I was bored out of my wits. The other reason was... coz I've read the reviews that you fellow ffners leave on my fics or also (insert an embarrassed emoji here) on other fellow writers' fics. And they are really intriguing, and also good in grammar and vocab sense. So I thought that by giving a particular guideline, I would be able to help those who believed that their ideas wouldn't be accepted on ffn to gain a bit of confidence.**

 **So that's that. And I'm really happy about the response I received for the challenge. Let me know if I should do this challenge the next year as well.**

 **This fic is basically being seen through after one of my friends (who has an identical twin but not an ffn account) told me to look through my old works to gain some inspiration for a magazine article. And then I found this half written doc, which I had intended into making a tragedy series after the completion of SGBR (My regular readers, if any are still here, might know about it). As for updating TMTwist? and SGBR, the storyline is clear in my mind, but I will write and post them when they sound more like fanfic chapters and less like my textbook chapters.**

 **So the part from where the fic starts to turn crappy is where I started writing today. Any errors, please let me know.**

 **Enough with the author drabbles.**

 **This is an Usui Birthday fic, and although it is already past 12 of the 28th in my country, can I justify posting it because it is still Usui's birthday in some other part of the world? XD**

 **On with the reading. Tut-tut!**

The crowd went silent as a lone piece of violin began playing. A mildly sorrowful music wafted in the hall, the melody haunting my senses.

I remembered the last time I had played that piece.

It was quiet.

Serene.

Cold.

It was the time when I had been five. Grandfather had asked for me the first time. And mother asked me to play Bach in front of him.

And he snapped the bow into two for missing a note.

"Hello Mr. Walker." I heard a voice say, breaking me out of my reverie.

And the owner of that voice walked her way towards me, her hips swaying. She pulled up a chair next to me and folded her arms underneath her chest, enhancing her size shamelessly.

Oh, I know these parasites. Very well.

Leaving her at home just because she didn't like the crowd seemed to me an idiotic decision now.

Having noticed my ignorance to her words, she opened her mouth to say something which was going to be ignored by me yet again.

But before I could, my phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID, my legs sprung up to life as my face lighted up in a smile.

My wife.

I moved through the crowds and made my way to the balcony.

Only to bump into Tora.

"What's the haste for, Usui? Not enjoying the party, are we now?" he maliciously worded, his signature smirk in place, showing his feral canines.

The vibrations died in my hand as my phone stopped ringing.

"Leave me alone, Tora. I have things to be done."

"Things better than dealing with me? Interesting."

My phone rang again, and ignoring the irritating tiger in front of me, I picked up my phone to talk to my lovely wife.

"Usui you have to be-

*crash*

USUI!"

*Beep*

Tora snatched the phone and cut the call.

"That's more than enough of what you needed to hear."

Her voice didn't seem right.

Something didn't seem right.

"Got surprised, Usui? I had it planned specially for today-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE YOU MORON?" I yelled at him, his collar in my hands. The music stopped and everyone gathered around but I didn't care.

And his smirk turned into a grin.

He took my hands off his collar and moved them aside. Maki made his way through the crowds and asked the people to get back to the party.

Tora moved to hug me, and in my fury, I could have strangled him to death, but thought otherwise. I needed to know what he had planned.

"You have thirty minutes before she is shoved into a car along with the documents of your company and taken away to be finished off." He whispered in my ear.

Colour drained from my face as the words lodged in my head.

"If you want her, you'll have to hurry." He laughed in my ear, his savage voice a dark venomous essence in my ear.

And I did the only thing I could do.

Punch him.

And hurry.

I took a leap off the balcony and darted off at an inhuman speed to my car. Pulling it out, breaking every speed limit, I zoomed off home, mumbling godforsaken curses and incoherent words.

To find my house dark.

Black.

Deserted.

My eyes pricked as I walked, the door of our home right in front of me.

Our home.

And my mind urged me to look for Misaki, find her, make sure she was safe, and then to find Tora, to break his bones and destroy that smirk off his face forever.

Oh, and luck was by my side.

"You're late, Usui. Too bad." And as I turned, there he stood with a black eye, the smirk I so wanted to wipe off lay there on his lean lips.

And that was more than enough to get on my nerves.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE GODDAMN IT! TELL ME!"

And his smirk grew wider.

"You fell right into it, Usui."

And the voice I wanted to hear desperately, was right behind me.

"M. . . Misaki!"

And just as I turned, the lights of our home and the courtyard turned on, illuminating the faces of everyone present- Hinata and Suzuna, Sakura and Kuuga, Gerald, Chiyo, Shizuko, Satsuki and the entire Maid Latte staff, and my gorgeously lovely wife. The courtyard was decorated with festoons, rice lights and what-nots, and in the centre stood a vanilla cake.

"Happy Birthday Usui!" they chorused, and I felt my eyes waver.

My hands and feet, with a mind of their own, moved to embrace Misaki, to make sure she was well.

And of course, being the lovely wife that she was, she blushed and muttered "Pervert", before leaning into my embrace.

After cutting the cake and following the birthday traditions, everyone chatted, caught up with each other, with Tora cussing over his black eye a little more than a few times.

With our privacy being returned to us late at night after the guests left, I returned to Misaki, who, throughout the evening, seemed to have been pondering.

Quietly tip-toeing to the chair that she was currently seated in, I cooed in her ear, "Now, now Misa-chan... I hope you have a nice present for me in our room... for the night..." and ended it with a tiny blow of air on her ear.

To my surprise, she stood up, wrapped her arms against me, and gently pressed her lips against mine.

Her lips seemed to linger forever, as if time had frozen itself to eternally cherish the moment.

Just before I could respond, she moved away, just a few millimetres, and whispered against my mouth,

 _"I'm pregnant."_


End file.
